


Floor 103

by JesusCheese



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Acrophobia, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Chicago (City), Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Hurt/Comfort, Illinois, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Phobias, Protectiveness, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesusCheese/pseuds/JesusCheese
Summary: Down. Jeonghan needed down. Immediately. He was up much too high, and the building could collapse at any moment, and- oh god, was the air thinner up there too? 103 floors was much, much to tall.Or, Seventeen go to the skydeck at the Willis Tower in Chicago, and Jeonghan really can't cope.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Yoon Jeonghan/Everyone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 223





	Floor 103

**Author's Note:**

> What's up, y'all. Welcome to the angst fest.  
> I've got acrophobia too, so many of Jeonghan's thoughts are my own. I wrote it only based on my experiences. Also, the skydeck is a real thing, and it is incredibly terrifying.  
> Hope you enjoy this!

Jeonghan’s favorite thing about touring would have to be sight-seeing. Meeting new carats and performing was a close second, but the most special thing about seeing the world was...you know, actually going and seeing it.

America was one of Jeonghan’s favorites, not only because it was simply that great, but it was nice to see Joshua and Vernon hug their families once again. He was so thankful that they both came from big cities- New York and Los Angeles were almost always on their list of locations.

But Chicago was just as grand.

The performance was everything that they could’ve dreamed of and more. The carats must’ve been really eager to see a performance in the midwest, if their enthusiasm was any portrayal of that. It wasn’t all that often that kpop groups came to Illinois, of all places.

“We’ll make sure to come back!” Joshua promised, waving to their fans. “You’ve all been so great! It makes us happy to perform in front of a crowd like you!”

They all agreed. Chicago was a wonder.

Getting to spend an extra day there was just icing on the cake, even if they were still going to spend it in front of a camera. When they weren’t performing for the carats, they were filming for them. 

At first, the camera had taken a while to get used to. Eventually, though, people get used to even the most unusual of situations. Jeonghan, just like everybody else, got used to having his life on display.

He’d get some free time when they got back to Korea.

“Everybody in the conference room in a half hour!” somebody’s voice- probably their manager’s- called through the door. 

Jeonghan heard Jun groan beside him, turning over and throwing an arm over Jeonghan’s stomach. Jeonghan hummed appreciatively at the weight, forcing himself not to fall back asleep. “Make me get out of bed, Jun-ah,” he begged. “You’re not helping me stay awake.”

“That is not my job,” he shot back playfully. “Ask our leader over there.”

Jeonghan peeled open an eye to see Seungcheol and Chan on the other bed. Oddly enough, Chan was awake and toweling off his wet hair. He’d already showered and set his outfit on the dresser. 

“We’ll just make Chan do it,” Jeonghan grumbled, grabbing a throw pillow and tossing it at the maknae. It hit his back.

“It’s not my job to wake you up,” Chan told him without turning around. “Just get up right now, hyung.”

“But you’re our sweet personal alarm, Channie,” Jun protested, humming and pulling the covers up to his chin. “Come on, maknae. Please?”

Chan walked to his pile of clothes and quickly dressed. He then marched over to the window and threw open the curtains, bathing the room in harsh sunlight. The three half-asleep (or completely asleep, in their leader’s case) boys hissed and hid their eyes, but Lee Chan was having none of that.

He jumped onto Jeonghan and Jun’s bed and pulled the covers off, dumping them on the ground. “Are you awake?” he asked cheekily.

“You’ve done your job well,” Seungcheol’s sleepy voice made its first appearance. “Now be a doll and start the coffee maker.”

Chan groaned. “Only cause I like you...It’s already been ten minutes, by the way. If the three of you want a shower and time to dress, you’d better do it all in fifteen minutes.”

“I thought he said twenty,” Jeonghan protested.

“Yeah, and the way things are looking, it’ll take us five minutes to even get to the conference room. I’m gonna go check on the other hyungs. If you’re still in bed by the time I get back, I’ll go ballistic.”

The dark aroma of brewing coffee began to fill the room. Seungcheol was the first to pull himself out of bed, giving himself a once-over in the mirror before grumbling and hopping in the shower. He came out of the bathroom, fully dressed, not even five minutes later. “Perfect timing,” he sighed, pouring himself a cup of joe when the machine stopped producing liquid.

“Save some for me,” Jun requested, making his way to the bathroom and getting into the hot spray.

“The company went all out this time,” Scoups noted, taking a long drink. “This hotel’s so nice.”

“And yet, it’s still four to a room.” The last boy pushed himself up, dangling his feet from the side of the bed. “I can’t say I hate it that much, though. It’d be weird to wake up alone.”

Seungcheol hummed in agreement, pouring two more cups of coffee, sugar and cream in one of them. He handed off the overly-sweet cup to Jeonghan. “Here.”

“Much obliged.” If the coffee was any indicator, the company certainly did go all out.

…

“I know it was a late night, so I apologize for the early morning wake up call.”

They rushed to assure their producer. If anything, they were lucky to sleep in until eight. An eight am wake up call absolutely topped a six am or four am wake up.

“Despite the early morning, I believe that you’ll all have a lot of fun today,” he continued. “You’re going to split into teams- vocal, performance, hip hop- and perform a scavenger hunt. In thirty minutes, the group that has found the most items will decide where you all eat a nice Chicago breakfast!”

Now, that sounded fun. Breakfast in the city beats breakfast in the hotel anytime. Jeonghan turned to his vocal teammates and nodded at them. “We have to win.” It was good that the majority of them had shared tastes. They for sure would go for an all-american breakfast while many of the others would want some sort of exotic, unusual cuisine.

Jeonghan couldn’t help it; a traditional American breakfast made his soul happy.

They were given lists of things to find. A carat, a dog, a payphone, a police officer, somebody who speaks Korean (what?), a firetruck, a highlighter, a pinwheel, a microphone, a busker, a baby, and a watermelon. 

“This is no fair!” Chan protested. “Vocal and performance have Americans in their groups!”

“Sucks to suck,” Vernon jeered, smiling as Mingyu slapped his back. “Maybe if you were fluent in English we wouldn’t have this problem.”

“I am convinced that if I was fluent in English, there wouldn’t be a problem,” Chan agreed. “I’m not, and that’s the problem!”

They laughed at the youngest before returning their attention to the list. “These are so random, hyung. What do we have to find a Korean for?” 

“To see who gets to pick breakfast, of course!” the producer laughed along with them. “It’ll be a fun little challenge. Find everything that you can, and take pictures of it for proof. Ready? Go.”

“Wait, what?” Seungkwan asked as everybody scrambled. “Thirty minutes?”

“Thirty minutes,” the producer confirmed, laughing as they all fought to get out the door.

“Where will we meet? I-”

“It’s all on the paper, Seungkwan,” Joshua interrupted, pulling the younger from his chair. “Come on!”

As soon as they were outside the hotel, they got to work, reading and re-reading the list. What would be the easiest thing to do first?

“I’ve got an idea,” Woozi said, pulling out his phone and pushing Seungkwan in front of him. He snapped a picture of Seungkwan’s confused face and showing the rest of them. “One down.”

“One- what?” Seungkwan asked. “What do i have to do with it?”

“Somebody who speaks Korean,” Woozi responded, smiling as DK laughed heartily.

“Wait, wait, Seungkwan, sing something!” Jeonghan continued. “You can be a busker too!”

After a small bout of convincing, Seungkwan agreed to stand on the sidewalk and fake-sing, too embarrassed to actually give a public performance right then and there.

“But if you sing, you might find a carat who recognizes you,” Jeonghan pointed out.

“I don’t think that’ll be a problem,” DK chuckled, waving to a girl who kept staring directly at them. She paled when she saw Dokyeom waving. Yep, definitely a fan.

Jihoon quickly snapped a picture of the fake-singing Seungkwan as Joshua called out to the fan. “We’re doing a scavenger hunt!” he began in English. “We’re supposed to find a fan.”

“I- I’m a big fan,” she stuttered out. “I went to your concert.”

“Thank you so much! Can we take a picture?”

“A-absolutely.” She smiled brightly, posing with the group of boys before wishing them good luck on the game. They carried on, finding a Chicago police officer almost immediately. Looking and walking for another few city blocks, they couldn’t find anything on the list.

“Ten minutes and only four things found,” Joshua updated them. “And I’m not even sure they’ll take the pictures that we took of Seungkwan.”

“Why not? He speaks Korean.”

“I don’t think they meant-”

“Hey, let’s go into the store,” DK suggested. “There’s got to be a pinwheel and a watermelon in here, right? It’s summer. Maybe the cashier will have a highlighter too.”

“It’s worth a try,” Jeonghan agreed, following him into the business. Luckily, there was all three. Seven out of twelve items in only about fifteen minutes. “Next, we should try to find a baby and a dog. That won’t be so hard, right?”

Their phones all buzzed at the same time, the group chat that they shared with the manager popping up. “Twenty minutes left,” Joshua read. “If you’re late to the meeting location, you’re disqualified?”

“That means we should start heading there in fifteen,” Seungkwan noted.

“No better time than now to find stuff, then,” Jeonghan urged. “Come on, I want to eat an American breakfast. Think about the pancakes, y’all. The pancakes.”

“You know I can just make you American food, right?” Joshua laughed. “It’s not hard.”

“It’s also not the same...is that a dog? It’s a dog! Hey! Stop!”

The rest of them let Jeonghan chase after the woman, sighing as he looked around for the members. He stumbled through a question, waiting for the lady’s nod of consent before squatting and taking a selfie with her labrador, who licked his cheek as the camera shutter sounded.

“Why’d you let me go alone?” Jeonghan pourted as he returned.

“Looks like we found the baby,” Woozi teased.

“Hey come on! I don’t speak English!”

“You spoke well enough to convince her that you’re not crazy,” Joshua shrugged. “Come on now; let’s try to find all of the objects.”

He’d make them pay for his...his- well, his something. Jeonghan liked his apologies in the form of dollar bills.

…

“And the winner, with twelve out of twelve items found...performance team!”

Four out of the thirteen members were cheering wildly, hugging and clapping eachother on the back.

“Were you bluffing? When you were all ‘oh we’re gonna lose. I can’t speak English’,” Vernon mocked the youngest. “You whooped us!”

“That’s just because you suck,” Joshua laughed heartily. “Make your choice, performance boys. Decide our fate.”

“Your fate,” Hoshi began slowly. “Is the vote.”

“You’re letting us vote?” Seungcheol asked. “What?”

“Well we’re in America,” Hoshi began. “So we can eat anything. I thought traditional American breakfast would be good-”

“As you should,” Jeonghan agreed.

“But even within the performance team, we couldn’t agree what would be best. But we’re all cool with anything, so we’ll take a vote.”

The choices were various, but none made their stomach rumble nearly as much as eggs, chicken and waffles, pancakes, french toast- the whole deal. American breakfast won by a landslide, and before long, they were all munching on their favorites, poking forkfuls into each other's mouth and laughing heartily.

And the cameras captured it all. The fans would love it, and Jeonghan felt incredibly comfortable being filmed. It was a good day thus far.

“It’s currently ten o’clock,” the producer spoke up. “We’re going to load up and transport you all to the next destination, which is- drumroll please- Willis Tower!”

The members cheered in excitement, eager to learn more. If it was a tourist attraction, chances were that it was going to be enjoyed by all. Every single member seemed to share that particular fascination with travelling.

“It’s the third tallest building in America with 108 floors. A major landmark and an incredible sight to see. The main attraction is the 103rd floor. Why, you might ask? The skydeck.”

She held up an ipad with a picture of the skydeck. See through glass and metal jutting out of the side of the building. As she scrolled through pictures of people crowded into the space, Jeonghan felt his stomach clenching uncomfortably around the food he’d just ingested. She wanted them to go on that thing?

“All of us?” he asked, trying his best to hide the shake in his voice. 

“It can support up to four tons of pressure,” she assured him. “All of your weights together doesn’t even exceed one ton. Isn’t that incredible?”

Twelve out of the thirteen members cheered. Even Mingyu, who- despite his stature- felt shaky when up so high, was willing to partake in the adventure. He seemed happy about it, speaking animatedly with Wonwoo, who chuckled at his puppy-like nature.

“It’ll be a chance to overcome my fear of heights,” the tallest member noted. 

“How can you be afraid of heights when you’re so tall?” another asked, more for the comedy factor than anything. They went on bickering before breaking away into smaller conversations.

“Can I get a ‘Willis Tower! Fighting’?” the producer asked, moving aside so the camera could film all of the members at once.

Seungcheol counted them off, and they cheered, fists raised in the air. Jeonghan wanted to go back to the hotel. Once the cameras were off, he let his face fall. He was led into the bus that they drove around the city and stuffed in the back, nestled against Joshua.

“You don’t have to go up there, you know,” Joshua murmured, keeping his voice low enough that he didn’t disturb the happy atmosphere. “We know you have acrophobia.”

“I have to. It’s part of the show,” Jeonghan spoke gravely. “It’s not like...it’s not like it’ll collapse. I mean, it can hold up to 4 tons. It won’t collapse...Right?”

“It won’t,” Joshua promised. “But your face is grey, and your hands are shaking. It’s not right to do something like this if you’re so afraid.”

“It’s just a stupid, irrational thing. I know it is; I just...maybe if I’m forced to do it, I won’t be so scared. I can like- power through it or something. Mingyu’s not afraid.”

“Mingyu’s fear of heights isn’t nearly as bad as yours.” Joshua continued to rub his hair, scaping the spot behind Jeonghan’s ears, knowing how much the other liked it. It tended to calm him down in whatever situation had him so worked up. Joshua wasn’t sure that there was a way to calm him down as they were driving toward the other’s greatest fear.

“1,353 feet high,” Minghao read. “That’s like...more than our entire company building...and dorm.”

“I’m so excited,” Hansol Vernon, thrill-seeker, Chwe blubbered closer to the front of the van. “We’ll get some sick pictures.”

Jeonghan wanted to go home. He didn’t want to talk to anybody. He didn’t want anybody to talk to him. He just wanted to get out of the car, especially when the members started gasping and snapping pictures of the outside of their destination.

Thankfully, Joshua seemed to pick up on his nonverbal cues and let him be.

He smiled as he exited the van, catching a glimpse of the crew outside, waiting for them to crawl out. He waved and slid behind Jun, dangling off the younger’s back to just feel something solid, strong and still. The wind blew their hair around. Jeonghan imagined the wind shaking the skydeck.

He tuned out the talking, following blindly into the building, muscle memory guiding his movements as the group did their introduction.

“We’re in the Willis Tower,” Seungcheol explained to the camera as he walked to a large picture of the skydeck. “And we’re gonna go all the way up there....Are we ready?”

“No…”

“Yes!”

“Let’s go!”

“To the elevator!”

“Lets play rock paper scissors. Loser has to take the steps!”

“That’s 2109 steps. Ain’t happening, Jihoon.”

“No fun. Absolutely none.”

“Alright, let’s do this by numbers,” their manager called, knowing that the cameras were off while they were tasked with organizing. “One elevator can hold five people, so numbers one through five will go in the first, six through ten in the second, and the remaining three in the last. Some filming staff too. Got it?”

“Yes, hyung,” they responded, lining up by the elevators by number. 

The number system was something they’d adopted a while back- an organizational order of members to help the managers keep track of all of them. One through five was seungcheol, Jeonghan, Joshua, Jun, and Hoshi. They counted off and got into the elevator.

Jeonghan felt like vomiting.

He pressed himself into a corner, gripping the hand rails with white knuckles but managing to give Hoshi’s self-cam a smile.

“Jeonghan-hyung, what’re your thoughts?” he inquired, waiting for him to respond. The rest turned to see as well.

“I’m terrified,” he answered honestly, trying to laugh through it and make it seem like some funny joke. “Carats, I bet you thought Mingyu was the one who’d be a cry baby, right?”

“Wrong!” Soonyoung called, turning the camera to Seungcheol. “Jeonghannie-hyung’s the big cry baby when it comes to heights, isn’t he?”

“There’s nothing wrong with being queasy up this high,” Seungcheol defended him, poking Hoshi. “You’re afraid of just about everything else.”

“Let’s get a picture!” Jun called, holding the camera up high to capture all of their faces. Joshua wrapped his arms around Jeonghan, pressing solidly to his back and smiling brightly. The camera captured the moment, and both boys with cameras put them away.

Hoshi was vibrating excitedly. “Hannie-hyung, haven’t you ridden roller coasters before?”

“Mhm.”

“You love roller coasters, and those are high, aren’t they?”

Jeonghan shrugged. He didn’t really feel like explaining his fear to him when he couldn’t really even explain it himself. He was totally fine when there was a harness squishing his ribcage into a hard plastic seat. Having the restraints dig into his body hard enough to assure him that he was safe was the only way that he’d consider going up that high.

Walking on his own, strutting up to a box dangling 103 feet off the ground and looking down at the city below made him want to just break down and cry. There was nothing to stop something bad from happening. And- and the chances were slim, but what if an earthquake struck, leaving them all helpless. Or a fire, or a massive storm. 

They’d all die 1,353 feet up from the ground.

“Jeonghan, hey, it’s okay,” Seungcheol spoke up when he realized that Jeonghan was starting to slide down the wall, sitting on his butt with tears in his eyes. 

“What floor are we on?” he asked.

“Uhm...87,” Jun spoke. “We’re almost there; its fine. Look, now we’re at 94.”

That certainly didn’t help Jeonghan feel any better. “Fuck,” he hissed, running his hands through his hair. “Fuck, I can’t...it’s so high.”

“Hyung, are you...are you crying?”

Jeonghan looked to Hoshi, expecting to see some sort of mocking, but he only saw concern, and that made him feel even worse about it. “Sorry. I- It’s stupid. It’s fine. I’m just-”

“Don’t think about the height, Han,” Joshua tried. “Try to just imagine being in the practice room. When we get to the right floor, close your eyes and imagine that we’re just at the company building. On the ground floor.”

“But we won’t be!”

“I know. Just try to think that we are. We’ll get up there, do a little filming, take a picture, and we’ll be back down, okay? The rest of us will film by the windows. You can just stay back near the elevators the whole time.”

“Until we have to go in that damn box.”

“You can do it, hyung,” Hoshi assured him. “It’s all about facing your fears! If you do this, maybe we can go to a zoo, and DK can hold a snake or something, right? After all of this is over, you’ll feel dumb that you were ever scared.”

Jeonghan had to at least try to convince himself that Hoshi was right. It didn’t quite work.

The elevator dinged, and he stood on rattling legs, taking a seat on one of the padded benches in the lobby. He was squished between two bodies. He closed his eyes. He was at the company. Korea. Company. Practice Room. Ground Floor. Korea. Groud Floor. Company. Practice Room. Ground Floor.

It didn’t take long for the rest of the members and staff to arrive. Huh, felt a whole lot longer inside the cramped elevator. Jeonghan shuddered at the possibilities. He’d heard of support cords snapping, of elevators stopping dead in the middle of two floors, of them plummeting. He imagined the terrifying free fall, heart racing inside his chest.

His fists clenched, fingernails digging in. He needed...he needed something, but it was impossible to tell just what. Opening his eyes and standing was enough of a task, his surroundings finally coming into view. He was surrounded by staff and his members but nobody else. They rented out the floor.

It should’ve made him more comfortable and relaxed but the lack of people meant that he felt even more isolated, up so high, surrounded by windows. The rest of the members were looking down at the people below, not getting into the skydeck yet. It was supposed to be a group event.

Jeonghan hadn’t moved away from the bench by the elevator, legs trembling too much to even take a step.

He reached out, snagging Seungcheol’s arm when he walked by. “Cheol, I- I don’t feel well. This is just- god, it’s so high, and- I- I need to go.”

“We’re almost done,” he encouraged him, wrapping an arm around his waist and leading him closer to the windows. “Just hang on to me and act like you like it so we can get some good footage, huh? Just look out the window and smile. I’ll do the rest.”

“N-no, Cheol, really, I...fuck,” he panted as he was still dragged forward. He broke free of his hold and found yet another bench, sitting so that he didn’t fall flat on his but for the various cameras in the room to catch. He knew that the leader’s self-camera footage would have to be edited because of his cursing, but he couldn’t find it within himself to care.

He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t look down. He closed his eyes again. Company building. Practice room. Ground floor. Safe. Ground Floor. It wasn’t helping.

“Alright, let’s get a group photo in the skydeck!”

The members rushed to it, adventurous ones pushing themself to the outer wall for the picture. Jun held out a hand, and Jeonghan took it, determined that if he couldn’t give the fans any good footage earlier, he could at least stand on a stupid glass box, and-

Oh god, his legs were shaking. 

Jun frowned. “Hyung? Can you stand?”

“Yeah, yeah, I just...help me up.” He pulled on Jun to get into a standing position, closing his eyes as he was led to the box. If he couldn’t see it, he couldn't feel it. If he didn't see it, he wasn’t there.

“We’re in the box, hyung,” Jun told him, and Jeonghan couldn’t do it anymore. He opened his eyes, trying to get out of it, but ended up looking straight down at the city below. His heart jumped into his throat and he scampered out of it, tripping on his way to the elevator and trembling like a leaf.

“Jeonghan!” somebody called- maybe a staff, maybe a member. He didn’t know. Didn’t care.

He did very much care when somebody’s hands were on his shoulders, keeping him on the ground when he was trying to get to the elevator and get down- just, just down, back on solid ground. He needed out.

“Fuck,” he hissed, pressing against a wall with his face in his knees. “Shit, I- god, I need down. I need to go down; I need-”

“We can’t do that until you calm down.” Seungcheol. That was Seungcheol’s voice- Seungcheol’s hands stopping him from reaching safety. “You need to breathe. You’re not breathing.”

“I don’t care! S-S-Seungcheol, you don’t understand. I can’t..,I need- oh my god...I can’t. I-”

“What do you need, Hannie?” That was Joshua, sitting on his other side and coaxing Jeonghan’s hands out of his hair. “Tell me what you need.”

“I need down. Shua, get me down. P-Please, I need down. Right now.”

Joshua got his hands under his arms, easily helping him up and walking with him to the elevator, pressing the button and waiting for it to arrive. In the mean time, he corraled the panicking member into his arms, pressing his face into his shoulder so he didn’t see the sky surrounding them.

His arms were wound tightly around Jeonghan’s back, but it didn’t seem enough. He knew that Jeonghan liked to be held when he was sad, frightened, but panicking? It seemed that he needed more than a simple hug. Seungcheol didn’t seem to understand that at all, still triying to convince Jeonghan to sit and relax.

“He can’t relax, Cheol,” Joshua snapped. “He’s having a damn panic attack because he thinks that he needs to be up here, and he fucking doesn’t-”

“Hyung,” Mingyu called. “The cameras-”

“Mingyu, come here,” he instructed the younger, stepping back from the wall so that Mingyu could wrap his long arms around the two of them from behind. He obliged, albeit confusedly, and Jeonghan let out a shudder, gasping into Joshua’s wet shirt.

“The elevator’s here,” Seungcheol murmured, still embarrased from being yelled at earlier. “I think...I think that we need to stay, but-”

“You three can go down,” the manager excused Mingyu, Jeonghan, and Joshua. He shut the producer down with a glare. “If it’s for Jeonghan’s health, they’re allowed to go. The rest of you, let’s get a picture- try to look happy- and let’s get out of this tower. Got it?”

“Thank you, hyung,” Joshua responded sincerely, getting the three into the elevator. He sat against the back wall, Jeonghan in front of him, and pressed against Jeonghan’s tense shoulders.

Mingyu stood awkwardly, not quite knowing what to do. “I- why’s he...what’s wrong with him?”

Jeonghan, at this point, had stopped gasping for breath. His hands were still pressed into his leaking eyes, and his heart was beating harshly against his ribcage, but he no longer felt in extreme dancer. “It’s too high,” he said meekly. “I just...I imagined it falling, or- or getting stuck up there...it’s too high.”

“We’re almost down now; it’s alright,” Joshua promised. “Then you can get cleaned up in the bathroom and we’ll head back to the hotel to watch movies or something, alright?”

“But the other members are still here.”

“We’ll take one of the smaller cars. Did you forget Mingyu could drive?”

Jeonghan managed a smile as the elevator came down to floor one. “I’m even more scared of that.”

Once in the bathroom, Jeonghan released the lunch that he’d been holding into the toilet, Joshua rubbing his back gently. “All done?” He’d asked when the puking stopped. Jeonghan flushed the toilet. “I’d better be.”

“I don’t want to do that again,” Jeonghan stated plainly, splashing water on his face. “Please.”

“Never,” Joshua promised. “We’ll never do that again.”

“If you ever break your promise, I’ll kill you.”

“If I break that particular promise, you have every right to,” Joshua agreed. “You shouldn’t have gone up there like that, Hannie. Did you really think that you’d get over a phobia by just...throwing yourself directly at it?”

“Mingyu did.”

Mingyu scoffed. “You’re ridiculous. I never got over a phobia because I never had one. It made me anxious and excited, not petrified like you. It scared me, but it was a thrill. Did you find that at all thrilling?”

“About as thrilling as getting ran over by a car.”

Mingyu got into the driver’s seat and started the engine. “Gee, thanks for putting that image in my head, hyung.”

Needless to say, Jeonghan was done with skyscrapers for a while. And if he specifically asked tp sit on the inside seat of the plane because he was afraid of the sight of clouds, that was nobody’s business. So, Jeonghan renewed his statement. His favorite part of touring the world was sight-seeing, so long as those sights did not surpass ten floors.

A shorter world was simply a better world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you enjoyed it, let me know! I like to hear from you guys :)  
> Also, if you can't tell, I am violently American, and I love my home state of Illinois. Oddly enough, though, I've lived here for 16 years and never been to Chicago. So no, all of you, Chicago is not the only place that people live in Illinois 😂😂  
> Have a good day!


End file.
